Liquor's Karaoke
by Arsonist Phoenix
Summary: Title subject to change. WHat happens when you combine a new club, the Harry Potter characters, and a karaoke machine? Read and find out (suggestions welcome!) R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own no Harry Potter characters, but I do own whatever y'all don't recognize.  
  
Liquor's Karaoke Prologue  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walk into the newest 'hot spot' in Hogsmeade. The waitress brought them all a round of margaritas, and they drank.  
  
"This isn't non- alcoholic," said Hermione.  
  
"So?" said Ginny, taking another drink.  
  
Harry laughed, and Ron looked at his little sister, shocked.  
  
"We'll get caught."  
  
"Well, we can always say we didn't know it had alcohol in it."  
  
Harry laughed even harder.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione, lighten up a bit," said Harry.  
  
Soon, after several rounds, Hermione was slurring her words.  
  
"That's real good," she said.  
  
Ginny started laughing at Hermione, and nearly fell off her chair.  
  
"All right everyone! It's karaoke time! All volunteers are welcome, and if you don't volunteer, you'll be chosen at random!" said a man up on the stage.  
  
"I'll need more drinks for that!" said a voice from the back.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned to see McGonagall (who had spoken), Flitwick, Snape, Remus, Sprout, and Hagrid, all of which had several empty glasses in front of each.  
  
A/N: I need some ideas for who sings what, so if you have a suggestion, it's VERY welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1: Island in the stream

A/N: I dunno who sings what part, so I'm just gonna put it all together, and hope you can figure it out.  
  
Liquor's Karaoke Chapter 1  
  
"Who's up first?" asked the man.  
  
Remus and Sirius walked in and sat at the bar.  
  
"I'll go!" squeaked Flitwick, after a large hiccup.  
  
"And I'll go with you," said Professor Sprout, following him.  
  
The man chose a song for them, and they looked at each other, Sprout blushing slightly.  
  
"Baby when I met you there was peace unknown  
  
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb  
  
I was soft inside  
  
There was something going on You do something to me that I can't explain  
  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain  
  
Every beat of my heart  
  
We got something going on Tender love is blind  
  
It requires a dedication  
  
All this love we feel needs no conversation  
  
We can ride it together, ah ha  
  
Making love with each other, ah ha Islands in the stream  
  
That is what we are  
  
No one in between  
  
How can we be wrong  
  
Sail away with me  
  
To another world  
  
And we rely on each other, ah ha  
  
From one lover to another, ah ha I can't live without you if the love was gone  
  
Everything is nothing when you got no one  
  
And you walk in the night  
  
Slowly losing sight of the real thing But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt  
  
Too deep in love and we got no way out  
  
And the message is clear  
  
This could be the year for the real thing No more will you cry  
  
Baby I will hurt you never  
  
We start and end as one  
  
In love forever  
  
We can ride it together, ah ha  
  
Making love with each other, ah ha Islands in the stream  
  
That is what we are  
  
No one in between  
  
How can we be wrong  
  
Sail away with me  
  
To another world  
  
And we rely on each other, ah ha  
  
From one lover to another, ah ha Sail  
  
Awwww lets sail away, be with me, me Islands in the stream  
  
That is what we are  
  
No one in between  
  
How can we be wrong  
  
Sail away with me  
  
To another world  
  
And we rely on each other, ah ha  
  
From one lover to another, ah ha Islands in the stream  
  
That is what we are  
  
No one in between  
  
How can we be wrong  
  
Sail away with me  
  
To another world  
  
And we rely on each other, ah ha  
  
From one lover to another, ah ha" The crowd cheered and screamed. Harry had begun to dance with some Ravenclaw girl, Ginny danced with Malfoy (both of them were so drunk neither could tell who they were dancing with), and Ron and Hermione danced.  
  
"Hmm. who's next?" asked the man.  
  
A/N: Thanks 2 those who reviewed!  
  
AnimachaX: Thanks, man for your help. Lol, j/k.  
  
Carpathia: I LOVE you! You are the best! But how about if I give Hagrid Movin on, or something, and have Snape sing 'I'm too sexy'? Do you mind at all? 


	3. Chapter 2: I'm 2 Sexy

Liquor's Karaoke Chapter 2  
  
"Come ON, someone's gotta sing!" said the man.  
  
"I think Professor Snape should go!" shouted a student from the back.  
  
He whirled around.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Snape! Snape! Snape!" called everyone in the club.  
  
He sighed, and got up on stage, muttering about killing them all. The man picked a song, and the music played. Hermione immediately recognized the song, and started laughing, at Snape's horrified face.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love"  
  
The entire club tried not to laugh.  
  
"Love's going to leave me" People moved out on to the dance floor, and Snape relaxed signifigantly, and began to sway a little to the music.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts"  
  
Snape pulled off his robes, revealing jeans and a white wifebeater.  
  
Every female in the club screamed, if they went to Hogwarts it was in disgust, the rest were swooning at him.  
  
"And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan New York and Japan And I'm too sexy for your party Too sexy for your party"  
  
He smiled at some of the women screaming his name, one actually fainted.  
  
"No way I'm disco dancing I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk"  
  
He pretended he was walking down a catwalk.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car Too sexy by far And I'm too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my 'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat Poor pussy poor pussy cat I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me And I'm too sexy for this song"  
  
All the women in the front screamed, then Snape seemed to realize who he was, where he was, who was there, and he pulled his robes back on, and sat stiffly in his chair. Harry laughed, he had thought about going into the bathroom and throwing up, but he couldn't resist watching  
  
A/N: What do y'all think? Next I'm having Remus sing "Can't Fight the Moonlight." 


	4. Chapter 3: Can't Fight the Moonlight

Liquor's Karaoke Chapter 3  
  
The man got up on stage, applauding Snape, enthusiastically.  
  
"All right, who's up next?" The club got completely silent. Remus laughed at the silence. "You, sir! At the bar!"  
  
He pointed to Remus.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Moony! You haven't sang karaoke in a while!" prompted Sirius, pushing him up to the stage.  
  
Remus sighed and stood on the stage, and the man picked the song.  
  
"Oh for God's sake," Remus muttered.  
  
"Come on, good sir, sing it!" said the man.  
  
Harry grinned, realizing the song.  
  
"Under a lover's sky  
  
I'm Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
We'll just wait until  
  
Till the sun goes down"  
  
Hermione laughed so hard she fell out of her chair, but didn't notice. Most of the club got up and danced. Remus began to get into the song, and directed it at a blonde in the front.  
  
"Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
  
You can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escape from love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Sweeps its spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
Till you're in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
Let it steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you can't  
  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
  
You can't fight it, (no)  
  
No matter what you do (no matter what you do)  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Don't try you're never gonna win oh  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist (you can try)  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you (you know that you can't)  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark (deep in the dark)  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
  
You can't fight it  
  
You can try to resist (you can try to resist my kiss)  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, (don't you know that you can't)  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark,  
  
You'll surrender your heart (surrender your heart)  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
  
You can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart."  
  
All the women screamed in the club, and they all began to swarm Remus from the second he walked off stage, and back to the bar, smiling a gloating smile at Sirius. 


	5. Chapter 4: Like a Virgin

Liquor's Karaoke Chapter 3  
  
"All right, you miss! It's your turn!" said the man, pointing to Hermione.  
  
"Okay!" she said, drunkenly.  
  
She stumbled up to the stage.  
  
"I made it through the wilderness  
  
Somehow I made it through  
  
Didn't know how lost I was  
  
Until I found you."  
  
She pointed a finger at Ron, whose face was red, from blushing and alcohol.  
  
"I was beat incomplete  
  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
  
But you made me feel  
  
Yeah, you made me feel  
  
Shiny and new"  
  
She looked as though she would've fallen over if the microphone hadn't been there to hold her up.  
  
"Like a virgin  
  
Touched for the very first time  
  
Like a virgin  
  
When your heart beats (after first time, "with your heartbeat")  
  
Next to mine  
  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
  
My fear is fading fast  
  
Been saving it all for you  
  
'cause only love can last  
  
You're so fine and you're mine  
  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
  
Oh your love thawed out  
  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
  
What was scared and cold  
  
Oooh, oooh, oooh  
  
You're so fine and you're mine  
  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
  
'cause you made me feel  
  
Yeah, you made me feel  
  
I've nothing to hide  
  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
  
Like a virgin  
  
Feels so good inside  
  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Ooh, baby  
  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
  
For the very first time?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows were up in his hairline, his mouth open. 'Hermione? Singing 'Like a Virgin?' Oh Lord, the world is ending,' he thought. Ron kissed Hermione on stage, and the whole club cheered. A girl walked over to Harry. She bent over, putting her elbows on the table, pushing her cleavage as close to him as she dared.  
  
"Wanna dance the next song?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sure," his voice cracked.  
  
She grinned, and he grinned back.  
  
A/N: Thanks to carpathia, and all those who reviewed! I love y'all!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
